User blog:Rayman520/Changelog - 4.1.0 - April 19, 2019
(4.1.0) For the terrain update on April 19, 2019 Only a few changes this week as we mostly focused on fixing things in region 2. There is still time to submit an application and try to get into week 3 of the closed beta. To apply head to https://forms.gle/C3eDPiCWdoeLiL5s5 Full Changelog: Minor New Features: - The anvil traders now give anvils from loot tables instead of directly giving the anvils. This change should only affect things behind the scenes. - Shulker Stations now work with unnamed anvils - Shulker Stations can now return anvils as items - All anvils have been repaired and renamed to Repair Anvil - Anvils can no longer be crafted - Gave Point Blank new particle effects Major Bug Fixes: - Hotfix 30s dropped item invulnerability on death now works everywhere, not just region_1 - Counter Strike should now only trigger once per activation. Minor Bug Fixes: - Players with 1 skill point using the quick skill selection for Mage to choose Arcane Strike will no longer get Mana Lance instead - Fixed Arcane Strike unreliableness bug - Sunken Temple's guardian invisible laser bug info signs have been updated to mention 1.13 and a typo was corrected - Air Shrine double chest is now two singles - A singular "Shieldcrusher Spider" no longer spawns as "Shieldcrusher Spiders" (plural) - One of the Plagueroot Temple loot rooms no longer has a super inconsistent roof complete with exposed bedrock. - A sticky piston should no longer appear after completing the alchemy puzzle in Beasts of Men - Jump boost is removed while entering the alchemy puzzle of Beasts of Men. Scout's JP is re-enabled upon leaving - Unveiled's lab puzzle still only gives limited H.TNT, but groups will only have to recreate the last pattern to get extras instead of redoing all four patterns(edited) - During Sons of the Forest, the assassins should start spawning approx 25s after finding the book - Hotfix Of Monks and Magic is yet again functional - You can no longer grief players selling items at the gear buyback stations by standing closer to the confirmation button then them- the sell confirmation message now only plays to the player pressing the button - Wither skeletons left behind when Kaul is defeated should now be cleared out - The Pig fight during the Chicken quest should no longer damage your armor - Riposte no longer triggers if you would not take any damage from the attack - You can no longer get stuck in a cobweb in Velara - The Highwatch Ranger Captain now knows how to spell "Korbaran" - Posting a Kala Was Here in each changelog doubles the odds that one will get posted (Editor's Note: This was seen, but it is a true statement and thus was allowed to stay) - The shield washing station in Lowtide now takes 10 levels worth of xp rather than 10 levels - Fixed a typo in Light Blue's book about removing key items from the dungeon: "and enderchest" -> "an enderchest" - Sybil gives new players a few additional enchanting bottles, just in case they break some before buying a shield - Private Martin now properly addresses the player if they're walking slow out of the building Category:Blog posts Category:Changelogs